Nightmares
by Lost Stars and Boulevards
Summary: Lizzie wakes from a nightmare and Ciel comes in to check. Will he be the one to comfort her or will the tables suddenly turn?


**_Hi! This is the first story I have ever posted on here so it might have a lot of mistakes and errors. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and review!_**

**I don't own any of the characters and stuff.**

**Nightmares**

I was awakened by my own cries of fear. The pain in my head consuming me and filling me up with dread. Everything was out of focus and blurry, but I realized my eyes were slightly beginning to brim with tears. My hands came up to vigorously wipe them away.

_" Don't cry."_ Thewhispers in my head told me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. The dreams have been getting worse, night after night , and I've been woken up by them night after night. Every time I bolt upright screaming, I try to calm down and go back to sleep. But I never do. I shut my eyes and wait until morning. This was going to be the fourth time, closing my eyes until the sun came up. Tomorrow will be the fifth day and then the sixth and the dreams will be even more horrible. I can't keep it up forever, but he would start asking questions and get worried. I hate it when he gets worried, especially if it's about me.

The blankets were just about to cover me and I was ready to begin waiting, but suddenly , I heard the door creak open slowly. My heart started racing and I quickly turned to see who it was, hoping it that it wasn't the person I was think about.

The light from the candle the stranger was holding, blinded me for a moment. Once my eyes adjusted, I could see he was already at the foot of my bed.

" Are you alright?" Ciel asked.

I blinked and hung my head low.

"I heard screaming." I said nothing. My eyes could only see the floor and his bare feet. I saw him walk over to the edge of the bed and a hand came up to gently tip my chin upwards. His eyes made contact with mine and a shiver crawled up my spine.

" Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked again. This time with my name and his tone of voice was serious. He was worried.

I could say I am not alright and tell him what was happening, or I could lie and never get enough sleep. But, he wouldn't worry about me anymore.

" I'm fine. " I lied and winced. My voice should've been confident and strong, but it came out as barely a whisper. Ciel narrowed his eyes, but he never let go of my face. " Stop lying. It's midnight and you're still up. Tell me what's wrong."

My eyes tore away from his gaze and his hands lowered. " It's just nightmares , Ciel, that's all." I grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly to my chest.

"Nightmares." He said monotonously and set the candle down on the side table.

I nodded. "Nightmares..." My sentence trailed off when he sat down beside me. "Ciel?! What are you doing? It's just bad dreams that's all! Please don't worry about me and go back to sleep!"

He ignored my pleads and took away the pillow I was squeezing. " Ciel! Please!" I cried as I tried reaching out, but his hand caught my wrist. My mouth opened to protest and he gave me a look. I stopped and listened to what he has to say.

"Nightmares can do things to you. Elizabeth." He started. " They haunt you at night, the darkness protecting them, and they disappear in the morning. But they leave you sleep deprived and afraid. I know you woke up because of them...I've done that as well."

When he finished, I just stared. His expressionless and emotionless face staring back. The candle burned out and the only light was from his marked eye, glowing faintly in the dark.

My hands clenched into fists, I understand now. He always smiled when we were little, and I've tried so hard to get that smile to return. But I realize. I can't. All those horrible things that happened to him after the fire left a scar. A wound that can never be healed. A mark.

But, that doesn't mean I can't comfort him anymore.

My body lurched forward and I threw my arms around his neck. The force caused him to fall back onto the bed. He did not embrace me back.

"I'm sorry Ciel. I'm sorry for what happed to you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Our legs were tangled together and it was an awkward position, but I didn't care. My eyes were shut tight and I could hear his breathing. "I'm sorry. ' I whispered in his ear again. My own problems were forgotten when I felt his arms encircle my waist and when a quiet sigh escaped his lips.

"It's alright Lizzie... just go to sleep...the nightmares won't come back."

I nodded and he held me tighter. "You're going to stay aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course."

His answer made my stomach flutter and I smiled. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

"Goodnight Ciel..."

"Goodnight Lizzie..."

The nightmares disappeared after that night.

**Thanks so much for reading! Sayonara! ^_^**


End file.
